This project is designed to evaluate the effect of environmental chemicals on offspring of female rats subjected to totigestational exposure. Selected biochemical, histological and behavioral parameters are monitored for transplacental pathology. To date studies on three chemicals have been initiated: methyl-n-butyl ketone, enflurane (ethrane), and ethchlorvynol (placidyl). Although some behavioral and physiological changes have been observed, no definite conclusions are possible as yet.